powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsurugi Kyousuke
(Forward) |number = 10 11 (Inazuma Best Eleven) |element = Fire |team = Earth Eleven Inazuma Japan (GO) Raimon (GO) Faram Dite (Captain) Inazuma Best Eleven |seiyuu = Takashi Oohara Yuu Kobayashi (young) |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 028|relationships = Tsurugi Yuuichi (older brother)}}Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is one of the main protagonists of the Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) series. He is a forward for Raimon (GO) and later in Galaxy, a forward for Inazuma Japan (GO) and Earth Eleven. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"Raimon Soccer Club's ace striker that amazes everyone around with his oustanding talent."'' |-| Strikers= *''"The dark-side striker who came to crush the Raimon football club."'' Appearance Tsurugi has short spiky navy blue hair. He also has pale skin tone like other characters despite being in the sun for so long during a soccer game. He wears an unbuttoned dark purple jacket that looks like a cape with a red black t-shirt underneath that has the end of the sleeves black. During the flashback he is shown to have worn a red long sleeved shirt with the edges of the shirt's arms and neck in black and white checkered (another white line curves underneath the neck checkers), dark apple green track pants, white trainers with a red line in the middle. However in the flashback in Chrono Stone, his young self wears a green button up t-shirt with a longer blue shirt inside. Personality Tsurugi was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that he has an older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, who had gotten injured after trying to save Tsurugi from falling off the tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite his hard and cold side he is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. He also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as he did during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, when Isozaki Kenma tried to injure Tenma by tackling him. After being with Raimon (GO) for a while, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk to the other members in Raimon (GO) and he doesn't like to get involved. Although he tries to act like he doesn't care for the Raimon members, it is shown that he clearly cares a lot for all of them. Tenma is shown to be closer to him compared to the other members of the Soccer Club. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH The Earth Infinity' *'SH Death Sword' (Extra) *'SH Death Drop' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' ---- Child Form *'SK Assist!' *'SK Nice Pass' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'SH Fire Tornado' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin Fusion Power Rangers Strikers *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever Normal Form *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Power Rangers Strikers Normal Form *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match (Normal Form) *'MIMAX Hakuryuu' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SH Zero Magnum GX' *'MIMAX Okita Souji' **'SK Shoot Blocker' Power Rangers Strikers *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Soul Power Rangers Forever *'SOUL Ookami' Game Exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *'Dark Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' Trivia *When he was little, it was seen that he and his older brother Tsurugi Yuuichi were fans of Gouenji Shuuya, as they both imitated his hissatsu. *He has a habit of putting his hands in his pockets, even when using a certain hissatsu or calling out his Keshin. *He is one of the few characters, whose normal form only has shoot hissatsu. *He is the first character in the series to have scored an own goal. The second one being Fei Rune. The third one being Minaho Kazuto. Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Soul User Category:Earth Eleven Category:Fire characters Category:Inazuma Japan (GO) Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Best Eleven Category:Captains